Texting Under the Influence
by sugarless5
Summary: Short, silly little oneshot. Buffy gets drunk in Rome and decides to drunk text Angel.


**A/N: Hey! So I'm still working on that story I mentioned in the last fic, and thanks to some help from Love-el-ly Joy, it's looking like it's not going to be stuck for very long! Looking forward to working with her more! But she's away for 2 weeks, and I got impatient, so I wrote this little ditty while bored at work today. It amused me at the time. Hope it does the same for you! And stay tuned for a really good story coming up... well, not any time soon, but when it does, it'll rock your socks off!**

**Takes place when Buffy is in Rome, probably kind of early on in Angel season 5. I don't own anything, etc**...

The Scoobies and some of the older Slayers led a protesting Buffy to their favorite bar.

"You guys," she said, still letting herself be led by the arm," this is a terrible idea. Remember the last time I let people get me drunk? I turned into a cave woman!"

Everyone laughed at the image and Xander spoke over them. "It's okay, Buff. They don't make cave man beer. I checked."

"No one else thinks drunk Buffy is a bad idea?" asked Buffy.

"Buffy, you haven't just relaxed and had a good time in over 3 years. I've kept track!" said Willow

"Yeah, and even then it wasn't too often," Xander put in.

"Oh come on, I've had fun," Buffy protested.

"Remember in high school, when you were determined to have a social life aside from your slaying?" said Willow.

"Yeah, and how well did that work out for me?"

"I seem to recall you at the Bronze more nights than not," said Willow.

"Well I'm not in high school anymore," she said. "A lot of things have changed since then."

"Yeah, including you turning into all slay and no play Buffy," said Xander. "Look, there's no slayer school tomorrow, Giles and the girls have patrol, and we have an on-call reserve in case of any apocalyptic emergencies. You have no excuses. Tonight, you're going to completely let loose. No cave man beer, no snake monsters in the basement, and no excuses."

Buffy sighed in resignation.

* * *

4 shots, 3 beers and 2 vodka cranberries later, Buffy was as loose as she'd ever been. Finally sitting down after a marathon of dancing, she picked up the drink the bartender set down for her. She idly pulled out her phone.

* * *

Angel sat in his office, going over some papers and, let's be honest, brooding over what he, the great Champion, had been relegated to, when his phone dinged. His staff, knowing how much he hated that thing, only contacted him on it in case of emergency, so he reluctantly picked it up.

1 New Text Message.

Even better. A text. Angel sighed in annoyance.

From: Buffy

Angel's brows shot way up as he hurriedly opened the message, eager to see when prompted her to contact him.

'_hiiiihiiiigiiiiii'_

He furrowed his brow in confusion. It took him 5 minutes to text back a simple '_Buffy?_'

He jumped as the phone dinged back almost immediately.

'_Thas me!_'

Something was clearly wrong. Maybe she was under some kind of spell? One that made her regress to childhood? Clearly he would have to tread carefully.

'_You okay?_' he texted back, waiting with baited breath to see what was going on until his phone dinged again.

'_Better! Im drnuk!_'

Angel stared at his phone for a minute before realizing she meant "drunk," and not that she was turned into some demon called a drnuk.

'_Drunk? How?'_

The reply: '_Los an lots of alcohol!_'

Angel rolled his eyes.

'_I thought you learned your lesson about overindulging_'

'_I thougt so too! Nope, turns out I ddnt!'

* * *

_

**Back in Rome:**

Willow made her way back to the table with some of the others when she saw Buffy with her phone. "Oh no," she said.

"What?" asked one of the girls.

"Who let Buffy pick up her phone?" she demanded. She turned to Buffy. "Give me the phone."

"No!" said Buffy. "Iss mine!"

"Buffy," said Willow patiently, "give me the phone."

"No! You can't have it!" Buffy cried, sticking her tongue out at the witch.

"Buffy, it's for your own good. Drunk texting is _never_ a good idea."

"Iss fine! Don' worry."

"You can talk to whoever it is tomorrow. I'm sure they'll appreciate it more then."

"Don' worry! Iss okay. He doesn't mind."

"He? Who are you talking to?" At Buffy's guilty expression, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Buffy…"

"'S no one."

"If you're talking ot some boy while wasted, he's not going to be impressed."

"Angel's not 'some boy!'"

Willow's eyes went wide. So did Buffy's. They looked at each other for a split second before Buffy took off. Her phone dinged as she dashed away.

'_What's going on?_' Angel had asked.

Buffy, with impressive multitasking skill for one so drunk, texted as she ran.

'_Runnin from Willo_'

She ducked behind a table (which was occupied with very confused patrons) and texted Angel again.

'_Cant talk now but I loove yooouu_'

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning feeling as if she had cotton stuffed in her mouth. The phone rang shrilly, splitting her head in two. She picked up the phone, mainly to make it stop.

"H'lo?" she mumbled.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" said Willow's overly cheerful voice. "And how are we feeling?"

"My God," groaned Buffy. "Are you speaking through a megaphone?"

Willow chuckled. "That's what you get for drinking too much!"

"'That's what I get?' What happened to 'You haven't had a good time in 3 years?'" she asked quietly, so as not to anger the drummer who was clearly pounding on her head.

"Well Xander and I have come up with the perfect hangover breakfast, so let us up."

Buffy mumbled something resembling a goodbye and hung up to buzz her friends in when she noticed an unread text.

_From: Angel_.

With some trepidation, she opened the message.

'_I love you too.'_

She greeted her friends with a bright, unstoppable grin.


End file.
